Whispers of an Assassin
by Erin Elric
Summary: Members of CP9 have their own stories. Some stories are worth sharing others the assassins just want to forget ever happened. A collection of one shots focusing on everyone favorite assassins ranging from different timelines in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is going to be one shot (sometimes multi shots) about CP9 each one of them at some point will have a story. Most of these stories will focus on Kaku, Lucci and Kalifa. Further warning Lucci will be OOC in these stories because I'm going to write him as more than just a sadist a-hole.

**Characters:** Kaku, Lucci

**Time: **After Enies Lobby around the Independent Cover arc

Whispers of an Assassin

Chapter one

Choices

Rob Lucci stood on the beach. Feeling the sun and the wind on his face felt great, he had been in the hospital for weeks. He was grateful to be out though most people wouldn't be able to tell because of his blank expression. He crossed his arms and popped his stiff neck bones. He sensed a presence near him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw the other agents heading towards the beach. Seeing them out of their all black outfits seemed so strange to him now even though it wasn't that long ago that he and three others were undercover.

The others went to play volleyball however Kaku stayed behind and just watched. Lucci was no idiot, oh no. During his time of mostly silence he spent his time studying people. Though it was part of his job to learn about people in order to complete a job accurately this is one of the things that made him a good agent, over observant. He honestly wasn't a big fan of people, truly. But he did study them often including his own 'coworkers'. He could tell by looking at Kaku that something was bothering him.

Lucci walked up to the capped man studying his face. Kaku was about as good at hiding his facial expressions as a bull is hiding in a china shop. He thought about pointing it out to the youngest agent but what was the point in education now? They were no longer agents for the World Government now they were wanted criminals. No better than a stinking pirate.

He rested his hand on the other man's shoulder who nearly jumped out of his skin. "Everything okay?"

The long nosed man turned to look at him. "Yeah… I guess. Honestly I'm surprised you asked."

He remained silent for a moment. What did he expect? They only had each other; they had to stick together now to live. "I figured you would join in on their game."

He shook his capped head. "Not in the mood…" He crossed his arms and looked down.

Lucci was more than aware of Kaku's feelings about the recent events. Leaving the place he loved being beat by a lowly pirate. Honestly it had been rough on all them but the kid seemed to having more trouble dealing with his feelings. Before Lucci could even try to talk again Kaku jumped in.

"Do you… do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" He thought he knew what he was talking about but he wanted the full picture before he answered.

"Water 7, do you regret what we did?"

He paused he looked down his black hair fell around his face. He thought for a moment then said. "No, I don't have regrets, Kaku. Regrets are a weakness."

He sighed heavily. "But… Lucci they were our friends."

He shook his head. "It was a job Kaku."

The young man snapped. "A job! Is that all it was to you! After five years of living there working there being around them all the time and it was just a job to you!"

He narrowed his eyes at him. Lucci wasn't one to take disrespect well. The last agent that yelled at him ended up dead. Kaku was lucky he almost liked him. "Yes Kaku it was a job. We do jobs we are given missions and we execute them. If people get hurt in the process of serving justice then so be it, a death of a few is better than the death of many."

He clinched his fists and growled. "How the hell can you be so cold?"

Lucci felt the others eyes on them. Ignoring them he was determined to get Kaku to understand the gravity of the situation. "Because I am an assassin for CP9, it is part of my job." He crossed his arms and looked down at him. "What would you rather have happen? You stay at Water 7? Living out the rest of your life as a shipwright? That is not where you belong."

He bit his lip. "Belong! What do you know! Maybe I truly enjoyed being a shipwright! It was my dream come true! I could have… I could have stayed behind you know… never rejoined you."

He sighed. "Kaku, do you realize the implications of that choice." He waved his hand. "If you stayed there then I would have had no choice but to hunt you down. All of us would have had to burn Water 7 to the ground to keep secrets buried."

He frowned and looked down at the ground. "I could have… gone back."

He shook his head. "Then the citizens of your beloved city would have killed you or imprisoned you. We lived there for five years; you and I both know how fast news travels there. More than likely they knew what we did before we left on the sea train."

He face was full of regret. "I… I…" he clinched his fists again. He let out a scream and swung his fist at Lucci.

Lucci caught his hand with ease. "I could break your hand." He tightened his grip putting pressure on his hand. The younger man let out a cry and started sinking to the ground. "Now Kaku, there are many things you must understand. You may feel regret now but think about what we did. If it wasn't for us then the plans for the weapon could have fallen in the wrong hands."

He flinched again. "But we failed our mission. Nico Robin and Cutty Flam escaped. And the blueprints were destroyed."

He released his grip a little. "Yeah… but the blueprints can no longer bring harm to anyone. Although we betrayed our 'friends' think of all the lives we saved. I understand that you are upset and that you lost something precious to you but think of all the peoples' lives that would have been ruined had we not acted." He let go of his hand causing him to fall all the way to his knees. "We do what we do for justice."

He held his wrist. Making sure none of his bones are broken he looked up at the older stronger assassin. Said assassin looked down at him as if he wasn't even worth licking his shoes.

The black haired man walked away from Kaku without saying another word. He walked past the other agents who kept looking at him and Kaku. He knew that someone would check on the young agent at one point and time. Clear from the others he sighed. It wasn't that he didn't care it was a job a job he had to do for justice. That was what he kept telling himself he knew at one point and time he would even believe himself. It was a job just a job. The wind blew and he picked up the scent of sea water and wood. His heart sank thoughts of Water 7 invaded his mind. He shook his head. He did what he did for justice. Justice was needed. The world needed protection and justice… He pushed down all the invading thoughts in his mind. He wasn't going to show weakness. Not to anyone not ever, no as long as he lived Rob Lucci would never ever show any signs of weakness.

**A/N:** and here is the first chapter ^-^ now um if you are someone reading my other story Humanity don't worry I will finish it. I'm just trying to figure out the next few chapters. ;) Alright review and all that stuff. Another chapter will be posted eventually ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** Kalifa, Lucci

**Timeline:** Way before Water 7

Whispers of an Assassin

Chapter 2

Never again

Kalifa would be the first to tell you that she hated missions like this. She tossed back her long blonde hair and checked her make-up. She fixed her dress again. She really hated doing this it made her feel cheap and sick to her stomach.

She got up from her dressing chair and headed to the curtain. All she had to do was singing her heart out and seduce the runaway marine. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just kill him. No they needed information from him. He could lead them to other traitors.

She stepped onto stage. The lights were on her and she sung the best she had in her life. The crowd came to life. She spotted her target sitting up front. Showing more leg then she should she walked over to him and got closer as she sung. Leaving the man restless wanting more she scanned the crowd she spotted her higher up Lucci. She gave him a wink and his expression remained emotionless.

She finished the song and left the stage down the front of the stage. She walked over to the marine her black gown dragged along the floor. She was dressed to kill, long black gown that sparkled. Diamond jewelry her hair was done up. She was sure she could get anyone's attention with this look.

"Hey there. Come here often?" The mission was underway all she had to do was get him to his room and there Lucci would capture him. She could easily do it herself she knew it but Lucci insisted on capturing the traitor himself. Leaning in and whispering to the other man. Whatever she said made him blush and drool as she planted a kiss on his cheek. She was good at faking affection and attraction. Honestly this man repulsed her made her skin crawl but she had to do what she had to. The mission was important.

The two slowly headed to his room. Her skin was still crawling. Every touch he laid on her she had to suppress the urge to vomit. He was ugly he stunk, and she was sure he was drunk. He laughed and staggered around. He fumbled with his pockets when they got near the door. She figured he was getting a key. She took her eyes off of him for a second, a second she would regret.

He grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. She felt her world go dark. Shit! She couldn't let this happen she was one of the world's deadliest assassins. She fought the man as she dragged her into his room. She kicked and tried to scream but the cloth muffled her sounds.

The room was dark and smelled like old alcohol. She scanned the room no Lucci. Shit! Where was he when she needed him?

The drunk marine pushed her away. She struggled with the drug she breathed in determined not to give up. She looked up and saw him draw out a pocket knife. He got closer to her drooling. He wanted to cut her dress off. Before any perverted thoughts could enter his mind she kicked him in his manhood.

The ex-marine screamed and held his family jewels as she got up off the floor. Dusting herself off she never felt so repulsed in her life.

The door opened and Lucci walked in. Blank expression as usual he looked down at the marine rolling on the floor. "I see." Is all he had to say as he hoisted the man off the ground. The marine cussed him as Lucci looked at Kalifa.

Her lip was split, hair was ruined, dress a little torn up. Without thinking Lucci said. "You look like shit."

She looked down at herself and fixed her glasses. "That's sexual harassment."

He sighed and shifted the prisoner around and removed his white coat and tossed it to her.

She caught it and looked at him. "What's with this?"

"You'll catch a cold out there on the ship in a half ripped dress."

She put it on and followed Lucci out of the room. Rob Lucci was a hard man to read. He never changed his expression and she could tell he didn't care at all about what happened to them but then he would have a moment. A simple moment of humanness that would pop up from time to time and each time it surprised her. They walked to the dock were the newest agent Kaku and Blueno waited for them with a ship.

Kalifa headed up on the ship first wishing she had other clothes. She felt awkward now especially after Kaku had gawked at her wearing Lucci's coat. She considered telling him it was harassment but decided against it especially after he asked.

"Kalifa what happened?"

The two had trained together when growing up in their homeland. Though she got in CP9 before him (mostly because of her age) the two were somewhat close. It warmed her heart a little despite the years of training to not care about others Kaku still cared somewhat.

She went to answer when the prisoner shouted. "Stupid slut! That's what you get! I hope that split lip never heals!"

She turned to deliver another kick to the prisoner's manhood when her comrade moved quicker. With a load thud Lucci, yes Rob the uncaring Lucci hit the man in the face.

He glared at the prisoner as he fell to the ground and grumbled. "You're lucky you have to be captured alive." He looked at Blueno. "Bring that scum in. I'm going to report to Spandam." He coolly walked past her and Kaku like nothing had happened and headed into the ship's cabin.

She suddenly felt really awkward and decided to head on board too, to find the bathroom and clean up her injuries.

As she turned around the marine shouted other nasty words to her such as: bitch, whore, slut and so forth. Letting the words fall off her back. She had been called worst before. As he heeled foot landed on the deck she heard the prisoner scream. She glanced back and saw Kaku hit the prisoner. Blueno stopped him and the two dragged the prisoner to the cell.

She smiled. Even though the mission was a success for the most part, and yes the creeper almost had his way with her she was glad to know that she had a family that had her back. She walked into the cabin and tossed the white coat at Lucci who was talking to the chief on the transponder snail. She held her head high. She was proud member of CP9 and she wasn't going to let her disgust for the situation show on her face. She stepped into the bath and looked at herself in the mirror. Split lip running mascara she did look like hell. She turned on the sink and cleaned her face. At the end of the day even the dirtiest of things could become clean. She looked at herself finally she looked like the Kalifa she knew. She sighed she was happy to feel clean again.

**A/N: **I look at CP9 like a big dysfunctional family so to speak :)


End file.
